Mommy's Little Girl
by CoraMillsDarkQ
Summary: Cora has returned and convinced her daughter that she has changed. All seems to go back to normal and the town of Storybrooke is ready to have their newest fun filled festival this weekend: The Easter Egg Hunt. Somehow Emma convinces Regina to join in the fun but at a cost laid down by the former Evil Queen. When Emma then fulfills her agreement problems start to arise. BlackQueen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

…

**Friday Evening:**

"Miss Swan I will not let _my_ son be exposed to such vile and obscene traditions. It is elementary and just plain annoying."

"But it's _fuuuun_. Regina, fun. You know? There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun, you should try it some time. Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight."

"Uptight? _Uptight?_ I will have you know I am not, uptight. Far from it really. The nerve of you telling me-"

"Then prove it."

"No." a faint smirk formed across Regina's lips. It was both sinister and overpowering, something the blonde had become accustomed to over the past year. But it still had the same effect on her, ever since she first saw it and then the smell of apples and freshly cut branches invaded her senses. It was that day, that day she realized she would have enjoyed nothing more than to throw that confounded woman against her own apple tree and fuck her right there and then without any mercy. It took all of Emma's so called strength not to look at those red lips, those lips which have been invading her dreams and slick folds late at night when no one dared think anyone could be awake.

"No." Regina repeated and as the sound found Emma's ears she jumped. The brunette continued smiling; misinterpreting the effect she was having on Emma, was one of domination, even though it was that, but in a far more satisfying way. So she continued her onslaught and her eyes slowly swept over the now ridged body of Miss Swan. "No I will not."

"What?" Emma finally found her voice, anger and confusion and perhaps frustration coating it's tone. "You just said that you were not-"

"Exactly, I am not, so I don't have the need to prove otherwise."

"God damnit Regina it's just-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. Really Miss Swan you need to work on your-"

"But I already told Henry we are going." She blurted out before letting the brunette finish.

"You did what? Without even consulting me first?"

"Look Regina I don't have to run every little thing by you and besides it's just a bit of fun. After the ordeal with your mother the kid-

And as the words left her mouth Emma wanted to punch herself in the neck. That was the last thing she should even think of mentioning now. But it was too late because the calm demeanour Regina had shown up until now quickly changed to that of ice cold rage as she stepped closer and started baring her teeth.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into _this_. She has been nothing but civil and has proven to _me_ that she has changed. "

"Yah I'm not buying it. People don't change, not people like her. You on the-"

"Oh don't start."

"Fine. I will stop defending you but then you tell Henry that he can't go Easter egg hunting with his family."

"His family does not consist out of those two idiots, that other person and you. I am his mother too. You know. Did you ever even consider-"

"Asking you to join us? Yes! God damnit Regina why do you think I'm here?!"

At this Regina stopped talking. Emma was not sure if she was imagining it but both her and Regina's breathing was rapid and somehow in their dispute, they had moved closer to each other. Emma noticed this chage immediately however and faint tinge of red spread across her cheeks. Regina spoke first.

"I-I well… that is…."

"A 'thank you' would be just fine."

"No."

"Regina come on. I was kidding. I did not…"

"No. I decline your invitation."

"What? But…I…"

"I said no." it came out almost shrill and it startled both the woman. Emma frowned at this.

"I…ok. Sorry. Did not mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

The blonde rolled her eyes but sighed, trying to sound sincere.

"Look. The kid, he misses you and when he heard that we were doing this Easter egg thing, well he kinda freaked out and started talking how nice it would be for us to hang out. And at first I thought he meant Neal and my …mom and dad but no. He said you. He automatically assumed you would be there as well."

Regina sucked in a breath.

"So come on. Let's just be _friendlier_ to each other for one day. Please."

Regina's eyes seemed to change as if sadness took hold of them but she was smiling. It was beautiful and Emma tried yet again not to look at the former Mayor's lips.

"I will accept your invitation-"

"Wow, really? I mean great…"

"-ah wait on one condition…"

"Anything."

But as she said it, Emma immediately regretted it. It was probably the way Regina was smirking that told her she had actually made a deal with the devil. A very attractive and hard ass devil whom she wanted to have sex with. She groaned in irritation as she listened to Regina's instructions already regretting the entire ordeal.

…

Up in her room Cora shifted from her sitting position, crossing her legs once more. The chair which she occupied could have been mistaken as a throne if it were not for the modern day attire which she found herself dressing in. She would not admit it but these new clothes gave her a new sense of power and freedom she did not experience in her kingdom. Yes, beautiful gowns had their own appeal and prowess in various ways, but they were impractical and took far too long to be put together upon her body. She enjoyed this world's fabric. How it easily folded and caressed her form, bringing out the curves and smoothing out the crinkles of so called age, though age had never been an issue for her. She looked younger than she was and her body had always been envied and scalped to the perfection she saw as beauty.

She squinted her eyes more in disdain rather than lack of sight as she continued eyeing her night stand mirror. She was not however looking upon her own elegant figure but rather at her daughter and the saviour, unknown to them, who were clearly having an intimate moment. Lips pulled into a thin line as disgust rested upon her features. The way in which the blonde looked at her daughter made Cora's skin crawl and when Regina ended their conversation and looked just as flushed upon closing the door, the older woman seethed. She breathed in slowly as she stood and waved a hand to let the image disappear.

"Pitiful." The word was heavy with disappointment. "This would not do."

As she walked to the room, called a bathroom, she stopped and looked to the side. It was an odd and very crude realm which her daughter had occupied herself in. Filled with buttons to be pushed and light to be rendered to the darkness. She herself enjoyed candle light for its hidden strength and power. But she pressed the light switch regardless and the scalding light filled the tiled room.

She whispered as she opened the tap of the shower, again marvelling how quickly water flowed through the head. The clothes soon melted off her body as purple smoke carried them to their previous occupancy in the closet. She would not stand for any form of imperfection. Stepping inside and underneath the stream of warm water her eyes closed. She had been here a month now, in the town of Storybrooke and in that time she found out many interesting and infuriating things.

"Disgraceful."

Her daughter was no longer in charge of the town she created, which was not the problem she thought it to be. It was actually a good thing. Regina now needed a firm hand to guide her back into power and Cora would be the one to assist. No. What enraged the Queen of Hearts, was the affection Regina carried in her heart for the child of her sworn enemy, and, as blatantly clear in their once more fiery interactions; both the saviour and Regina had sinful attraction towards each other.

Cora's hand moved down her abdomen, trying to use the soap to wash away the nausea she felt of the idea of her daughter even thinking of such things. She remembered when Regina was becoming a woman that she did not shy away from the male form. She rather embraced it and dressed in it, something Cora detested. It was wrong and it was not the life Cora envisioned for her daughter. Being dominant but using male attributes would never give Regina power in ways she needed.

"Disrespectful."

No. Once more it would be Cora's duty to show her daughter the way. To show her what true power meant and what it tasted like. She did not need the saviour, she had her, her mother. Why was her love not enough? Why would she seek such obscenities of love elsewhere?

Cora's eyes opened as she felt the soap slip from her fingers, letting the water wash away the suds and letting her tense muscles relax somewhat underneath the heat. No. This would not do. Regina was hers. And as much as she detested_ that_ child, she knew if she took him away from her now, then Regina would not be compliant in the way Cora wanted her. She would be patient and when Regina finally understood that she did not need that brat to be happy, then Cora would crush that little heart until blood run from the saviour's eyes and mouth as she killed her as well.

The woman smiled and laughed softly at this, feeling her shoulders move up and down slightly. It had always been a habit and even though habits were a sign of weakness and routine which your enemies could learn and exploit, she found that it enhanced the fear which she stoked in others when she laughed. Oh and did she ever enjoy the reactions; confusion, hope even relief before the painful death.

Thoughts of a life where her daughter took a more obedient form occupied her thoughts and she felt heat flush freshly upon her skin which had nothing to do with the water's temperature. Suddenly she gasped, eyes closing and a sound resembling that of pleasure fell from her. It was there and then when she felt her own fingers invade her slick folds. A moan escaped her lips again as she leaned back against the shower wall and behind her eyes images of red lips and olive toned skin soon appeared.

Cora hissed as she slid in another, pushing the fingers deeper and harder inside of her. The images shifted into more tantalizing ones. Ones which showed phallic shaped objects being shoved into the olive toned beauty, pulling moans and screams from the young body. The objects would then slide out, coated in a thick slick liquid only to be rammed back into her already gaping sex. More screams and pleas mixed with pleasure and pain would be ripped from the trembling body, now strapped down and spread wide. Tears would stream down the beauty's cheeks and as it seemed the girl would fall apart or sink into unconsciousness from the exhaustion, she would then be hoisted up into the air and would be violated and fucked hard once more and without sympathy. Cora's own hand picked up spread, moving to the thrusts given to the beauty with raven hair. The water steamed, the room seemed to spin and as the older woman's breath hitched, her lips parted in a moan, head falling back and her legs spread more as she now saw those lips between her thighs. It teased her but was not in control. Cora was always in control, even at the brink of losing it, she would take from her captive and her fingers tussled in dark hair, showing the beauty where to keep her tongue.

"Don't tease me my child."

She heard her own voice say and the beauty complied, finding her swollen nub and sucking hard, nipping and tasting what power should taste like.

Cora almost screamed as her own thumb roughly grazed her clit, thrusting without compassion and as she suddenly opened her eyes and looked down she finally saw her captive.

There, slick and naked on her knees, was her little girl, tongue deep in her mother's cunt. Cora moaned, eyes closing again, smirking slowly as she felt herself getting so close. Before…

"Mama, I love you mama. "

"Regina!"

And that was what made her cum, that was when Cora's eyes rolled back into darkness and she felt her body spasm and contract. She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving and her eyes open. Gone was the temptress taking form as her Regina and it was only her and the water which was already washing away the desires she had let slip. She stood there, eyes clouded as she willed her body into a controlled state again but she could not get the smell of sex off her body. Her fingers moved to her lips, still glistening in some regard as she tasted herself. But it was not the taste she wanted.

_No this would not do at all._

A faint knock on the door outside made her turn her attention back to where she was.

"Mother?" came the faint sound and at this Cora felt a shot of desire shoot down deep into her abdomen once more.

"Mother? I heard you calling…my name. Is everything alright?"

The water stopped its course immediately as Cora closed the tap, elegantly took a towel, wrapped her flushed body in it and opened the door to the worried expression of her daughter.

"Yes my darling I'm quite alright. Just enjoying the…pleasures of this world."

Satisfied with the answer, Regina's worried look slowly subsided and smiled "Yes I do so enjoy the benefits of indoor plumbing myself."

"Yes." Cora replied, eyes landing on Regina's lips.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

As the older woman's eyes moved up she saw another worried look on her daughter's beautiful feathers. She stepped closer, hand cupping Regina's cheek, affectionately stroking her cheek bone.

"Do use your words my love. What is it? Tell mama what is wrong."

Regina seemed to still be flushed from her conversation with the saviour and at that Cora had the feeling that her daughter had just engaged in the same pleasures as she did just a few feet away in the next room. Something in the older woman should have felt disgust but somehow it took the form of something else, curiosity. She stepped a bit closer and yes there it was, the scent of arousal fresh upon her daughter's skin. It was intoxicating and Cora wanted more. She wanted to be the one who gave her daughter the love she so desired, to bring herself to pleasure, but not yet. Her hand moved up and she slowly caressed her dark hair.

"It's Emma," Regina started "…she invited me to this…gathering with Henry." At the mention of the saviour and child's name, there was a shift in the way she was caressing her now but she continued smiling.

"Go on."

"Would you like to accompany my son and I? The rest of the town will be there but…"

"Sounds delightful. When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning at 08:00."

"Marvellous."

Surprised but relieved Regina then nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek as well. It was quick, to Cora's dismay; she did not linger but before letting her daughter leave the room she spoke again.

"And will…Henry be joining us for dinner tonight? It's Good Friday after all. Even though I raised you Catholic and it seems only prudent to abide by your world's rules and the faith you raised _him_ in."

At the mention of his name Regina seemed to falter in her expression, which made Cora grin even more. The words were not filled with venom as the younger woman would have expected but rather sweet and calming giving her a sense of false comfort. Warning signs were supposed to go off in her head but no. The gift of her mother's compliancy was far too inebriating, so she smothered her conscience like it was merely that cricket which needed to be exterminated.

"No. It will only be us again mother."

"Well no matter. I am sure we will have many more evenings together. I better start getting ready my darling. I will see you downstairs promptly at 19:00."

"Yes mother, thank you mother." And she kissed her goodbye again and swiftly left the room with the effects of the mention of Henry's name still freshly engraved upon her face. After a few moments a small smile formed upon Cora's lips as Regina left to start getting dinner ready.

"Oh, I would not miss this for anything my love."

…

**Saturday Morning:**

"What in the name of mother superior?!"

Snow's eyes widened as she dropped the basket of freshly found eggs. They fell, but seeing as they were chocolate they simply rolled away and were picked up by a nearby kid who rejoiced and ran away with his new prize. Snow did not even notice it. She really did not care at this point. All she saw and cared about at that moment was why her daughter was dressed in a naughty bunny outfit. It was the run-of-the-mill long pink ears, tight black and pink corset with fishnet stockings and bunny fluff tail to add to its naughty touches. Emma thought the request odd at first but she did not care what other people would say. She was doing this for Regina and Henry. Not any other reason, but now she realized she had forgotten to add her parents into the mix. So at this moment in time she stood there looking into the ever growing eyes of her mother and not far behind her, the pail stricken face of her father.

"Emma there are …children and older people and baby bunnies and animals… everywhere. This is no time or place to…"

"Mary Margret, relax I-I…it's just a costume…hmmm not I-I can…Regina she…"

"Good God I knew it was something like that. Emma what were you thinking?"

"Uhmmmm I…wasn't."

"No I can see that. Really Emma, honey what made you do this? Did Regina trick you or something? Because there is no way you would agree to this on your own."

"Uhmmm."

Her eyes widened, if possible even more. Behind her Charming was trying to form a coherent sentence but all that came out were these short whimpers of air and him trying to not let people look at his baby girl.

"Emma, did she put a spell on you?!"

At this Emma felt herself blush. Maybe Regina actually did put a spell on her but damnit she was not going to admit it to her…mom. She wanted to show Regina that she was serious about the situation but yet again the irony of it all escaped the blonde. Now looking down at herself she finally saw how ridiculous she looked. When her mother gasped Emma's eyes suddenly widened and she quickly replied to the question.

"No…Nooooo. It was an agreement. She will come to the Easter egg hunt if I-"

"Dressed up like a _bunny whore_?"

"Well…yes."

There was silence but only for a moment before Snow started again.

"Why in the world would she do that-"

"I-I didn't really think that far, only…"

The suddenly Snow started laughing, her head fell back and she was practically laughing like a madwoman.

"I know. This is not about you. She is trying to mess with _me_!"

"What?"

"You know, because I love animals and bunnies."

"Ah…yes…I see but I don't think…"

"Miss Swan what in hell's name do you think you are doing!?"

Both Snow and the blonde turned around to find a wide eyed former Queen standing next to Cora as they passed by Granny's diner. The latter both gave them pause but before they could linger on that thought, Regina suddenly advancing forward, taking Emma's elbow and dragging her off to the side.

"Ouch! Regina. You're hurting my arm."

"I will do more than that you idiot. What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. _You_!?"

She was speaking through her teeth but the volume seemed to increase by each word, making Emma flinch and eyebrows lift.

"Stop shouting people are starting to stare."

"They are staring because they can practically see your…"

Then Regina seemed to become flushed. She mumbled something and coughed, clearing her throat. Emma however started frowning. She could not understand what she did wrong. Regina specifically told her she would not attend any festivities related to hunting for chocolate eggs if Emma was not going to make a fool out of herself and dress up like a bunny. But clearly she got the message wrong or interpreted it wrong because in front of her the brunette either seemed like she was blushing or so angry that her skin was turning red.

"I will not stand for such indecent exposure in my…in this town Miss Swan."

"Indecent? _Indecent exposure?_ Regina you told me to dress up as a bunny for the Easter Egg Hunt and get it at the Rabbit Hole where it was booked."

"I meant the Easter Egg bunny suit not the harlot bunny outfit!"

"Well _excuse _me. How was I supposed to know there would be more than one!?"

"Maybe if you paid more attention…"

"Mom…Moma? Stop fighting!"

They both suddenly turned to see not only Snow, Cora and Charming but half of Granny's diner staring at them with Henry right in the middle. Charming suddenly ran to give his daughter his jacket but Regina seemed to beat him to it, shoving her black soft cut blazer against Emma.

"Cover yourself, you look absurd." But if one would look closely it was the exact opposite what the brunette thought. Her eyes were glazed over and they could not stop roaming and touching the exposed flesh. She knew the sheriff was vigorous and looked descent in jeans but she never imagined such muscular yet feminine feathers were hidden behind tank tops and plaid fabric.

When she turned around she quickly composed herself before walking straight to her son. Looking down however it felt as if all her poise melted away as she saw him frowning at her. A familiar dread returned, one which had been ever present in their lives and relationship up until a few months ago. It was something she feared most of all from him: he was disappointed and angry with her. Immediately she wanted to apologize to him, beg his forgiveness, swear she will be a better mother for him but then her own mother's eyes caught her and the words froze in her throat. She looked disappointed as well and unlike her son's somewhat mediocre scorn, her mother's burned hot and cold at the same time.

Suddenly she realized what she had done. She had lost control in front of her son and her mother, the only two people in her life that should matter to her. What was wrong with her? Why did she loose herself every time that insufferable blonde was around but Regina knew the answer. It was because she could not contain her god damn childish crush on the woman standing behind her. It had started off as nothing. Her only concern was making sure Henry was hers and that Miss Swan would leave them alone. When that seemed to become a futile endeavour, she tried getting rid of her through intimidation but it only seemed to spur the sheriff on. Then somewhere along the lines of hate, lust started to creep in. Desire which she had told herself, since she realized she desired woman, was wrong. It was something her mother had also caught onto and reprimanded her for it, more than once. She dared not look at Cora now. Her mother could, may never know but if she did there was no telling what she would do.

She breathed in slowly. Now was not the time for hysterics. What mattered right now was Henry. She quickly looked back at the boy. His gaze had not faltered from her own features, an aspect which she would have been very proud if she was not the purpose of his scrutiny. He continued looking at her, disappointment shifting into sadness on his young face. It broke her but before she could say anything he spoke.

"I thought you two were going to be nice to each other. Especially today. But even after …. all this time you still…" He looked past her at Emma who was also frozen in place and then back at Regina before continuing. "You promised."

Regina's eyebrows lifted in agony and she tried to speak, feeling tears sting her eyes but was cut off by Emma suddenly appearing at her side.

"Hey kid sorry you had to see that. It was a joke your mom and me had planned this months in advance. Look. Me, in a silly bunny outfit for Easter and her all grumpy like the Grinch."

"That's a Christmas story not Easter."

"I-I yes but can you imagine your mom as a bunny?"

This seemed to make Henry smile and he shook his head.

"No. No way. But you look funny as well Emma."

"No kidding."

Regina suddenly felt all the fear in herself fade away as she looked at Emma. Why? Why had she defended her, helped her even? She did not have time to ask as Henry suddenly ran up to them, pulling them into a very tight hug.

"I'm so glad both of you are here."

Again his words almost brought her to tears but she kept them at bay. She would not cry in front of her boy, not if she could help it. When he stepped back he had a very odd smile upon his face, mischief almost.

"Let's play a game. The one who finds less than 10 eggs, is the looser. Ok? And go."

And with that he ran off joining the other kids in the hunt for chocolaty goodness. Regina watched him go and as she felt herself smile her eyes then found Snow's and they exchanged a brief nod, greeting each other. It was short but it showed respect, something that was a rare commodity between the two of them. Snow in turn nodded once more before looking at Emma. Her expression however was different from a few moments ago. Her daughter seemed to be looking at something else and then she saw it. Cora. She and Cora were looking straight at each other.

At this Snow told Charming to lead the others to the hunt and check on Henry. He gave her a small kiss, not seeing the small sparks flying between dark eyes and green. This was not a good sign. Snow thought before she looked back at Regina. A flicker of worry was passing over her face as well before looking at Snow again. Was she asking her to take her with to the hunt?

"Regina,"

It was Cora who spoke. Her words were very crisp.

"…darling I want to see the festivities."

All eyes went to her but she still did not break her gaze with the sheriff. It looked like she was going to say something else but then a strained smile glided over her lips and she looked at her daughter.

"…and spend time with my grandson. We have not had much time to do so. Isn't that right my dear?"

Again everyone seemed on edge but it was soon broken by the faint clicking of heels on the pavement.

"Yes mother of course."

Regina immediately walked over to where Cora was standing, but not before whispering a faint 'thank you' to Emma. It was a small gesture but it made Emma's heart flutter before she even realized Regina and Cora had started walking to the festival.

To the untrained eye it only seemed like a normal interaction between family members but Emma knew something was off. She looked at Snow and then stepped closer.

"I will be there shortly. Have things to take care of. Keep an eye on Henry ok and…"

"Yes."

They looked at each other before Emma turned and almost ran in the other direction. There was something she had to do and quickly.

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

With each step leading to the festival Regina could feel her heart beat twice its permitted speed. Beside her, Cora walked with calculated steps, not saying anything or letting her daughter know what she was thinking. Regina could feel it, even without verbal clarification, that Cora was extremely angry with her. Ironically enough anger had never been a coveted or difficult emotion for her mother to master or control. Unlike Regina, Cora could govern it and manipulate it into staying locked away from the prying eyes of the world, only unleashing it when necessary. But right at this moment, something was different. Her mother's usual brisk steps of authority were laced with malice rather than annoyance. The usual cold smile gracing her majestic features were traded in for an open sneer and her eyes, oh her eyes were as dark and as black as the tar which Regina knew she was going to be drowned in if she even stepped out of place for second.

But when they almost reached the first sign of festivities and safety seemed to be a breath away, the crisp air was suddenly cut short by Regina's weakness. She could not take it anymore, she had to apologize.

"Mother I'm-"

"_Don't,_" came the immediate response through gritted teeth. It was the most terrifying thing Regina had ever heard in her life. No filters were present. None. It was the tone of voice her mother only reserved for those who were sure to die if she chose it. What followed was less menacing but it was just as final and dark.

_"_Don't you dare speak to me…not here with all these…people around us. We will discuss this…this insolent act of yours later when we are alone." And as she turned to look at Regina, the younger woman saw it, pure rage seeping through a now venomous forming smile. If it were not for the frivolous setting Regina would have thought she was being sentenced to be crucified or slaughtered and would be left for the carrying of the crows. She nodded, not trusting her words to speak.

"Do you understand me? Regina? I want verbal confirmation. Answer me."

She swallowed, feeling her throat crack and lips ache.

"Y-yes…mother."

She dared not cower but she could feel her shoulders slump and try as she might she could not stop her arms from moving to hold onto herself for some illusion of safety and support. Tiny goosebumps formed across her half exposed arms as she touched her skin. The blouse was elegantly rolled up to her elbows but it was not the reason for the sudden chill streaming through her body. Everything was going…fine between them up until now. They were making up for lost time, bonding if you will even but now? Now it seemed like she was a child again waiting for her mother to call her to her bedchamber to receive her punishment. These retributions were always in the custom of humiliating tasks either spanking, going without food for days until she begged like a peasant to be fed or her corset would be fastened tighter than usual, making it difficult for her to move or even breath. And at all these meetings Cora would always be the one distributing the task.

She would let Regina wait as she slowly but purposely laced and strapped her into the horrid device designed to control and restrain her in a so called feminine attire. Regina also dared not protest or make a sound during these sessions for she knew the moment she showed any discomfort on a grander scale, that her mother would only ample the punishment. During these trials she would berate Regina, criticise her profusely and tell her how she as her mother was trying to teach her how to be more disciplined with herself. She would say a lady should be able to control her emotions, conceal her desires and smother any sense that she did not need her mother to survive.

Regina never understood these statements and especially now, she could not fathom why her mother was still having this confusing effect on her. It was not as prominent when she had not yet bled before her adolescent hood, but the months following the news that she was a woman now, able to carry another life inside of her, so many things changed. The spanking was one of these. They were always painful but after she started experiencing strange changes in her body, the spanking started becoming more… endurable. Her mother then always insisted she do it to Regina herself and that her daughter bend over her lap, like an actual child, and pull up her dress. Sometimes she even insisted Regina remove her undergarments, saying that 'what is the use of the punishment if there was a layer of fabric lessening the blows'.

Regina closed her eyes. Even now she dreaded to think of those times when Cora would use a graceful hand to strike her young body and somewhere along the lines, Regina's frame would betray her and she would become aroused. She shook her head. It was not natural and it was wrong but every time her mother's nimble fingers accidently brushed her inflamed flesh just a bit too close to her core, a flash of provocation and some comfort would shoot through her, making her relax before the next blow shattered her resolve. She never dared admit it out loud, but sometimes, late at night back in her youth, she would have visions of those fingers upon but never inside body. They would take so much but never give what she wanted or needed and when she woke up, a strange stain would have manifested itself between her legs onto the bedspread.

It was even more concerning the first time she realised she preferred the fairer sex if she could choose rather than have a male as a partner. One day it was even clearer when she looked upon one of the house maids, a pretty little thing with short yet curling blonde hair. Regina's cheeks would flush and eyes glint a bit more than usual as she imagined those fingers upon her flesh instead of the ones visiting her in ghostly strands at night. She even found she could wield a suggestive sense of power over the girl as she blushed so openly when Regina smiled at her. But these small sprits of self-discovery were soon smothered the one day Cora stumbled upon their innocent yet ambiguous interactions.

The maid had once again brought Regina, or rather snuck in a collection of small coco smeared parcels named chocolate, a very rare thing to be found in their realm, well rare according to her mother. Even if they were well off, Cora did not permit such sweet or fatty things to be consumed by her own flesh and blood. She found it repugnant that woman should indulge in that which would in the end harm the body which they had to present to those who owned them, namely her husband to be. But somehow these small bites of dark bitter delight along with the pail fingers feeding them to her, made something deep down in Regina's abdomen contract and clench in a wanting need even she did not understand. It was on one of these exchanges that Cora caught them.

In retrospect it was supposed to be seen as nothing. It was simply a maid doing her duty and providing a service to one of the ladies of the house. But of course it was not 'nothing'. Somehow Cora had watch the way in which Regina held sway over the girl, making her blush each time she leaned closer to let the decedent treat disappear behind moist lips. Regina would never speak, only smirk, or smile with a hint of a smirk, a sensual act which actually exuded more power without her even realizing it at the time, a sexual power which would later in life gain her so much more than she would ever know without lifting a finger.  
This simple act in itself at that time was however something Regina enjoyed and she felt in control of this part of her life, which was not very often. It presented itself with the little blonde's dress being very loosely fit, almost on purpose as one of the shoulders of the dress fell to the side, exposing her pail skin. Instead of being repulsed Regina had without even a thought leaned closer and placed a slow kiss where the child's heart would have been before her lips almost met with the hardening pink bud asking her to fasten her already naturally redden lips around it. They did not get that far before the girl was thrown off to the side as Cora chose that moment to intrude of their interaction.

The girl was killed on the spot, suffocated as she tried to pull the invisible claws from her neck before her limb body sank to the ground against the corner of the wall. Regina could do nothing. She hid not scream or plead for the pretty blonde, knowing no good would come from it and by the time her own restraints were dissolved it was too late. She dared not approach the now lifeless body of the girl. She would not give her mother more reason to punish her. Thinking back now, Regina did not even know her name.

The punishment that followed was harsh and felt never ending and was distributed over the course of the months which followed. She was substituted to little tortures with Cora always bringing up what filthy acts she had committed, spanking her more, restricting her horse riding activities and never allowing her to have a maid again. Regna never understood what these filthy acts were which her mother spoke of. But she never dared look at a women or girl in the same way again. This continued until her 18th birthday and from that day on Cora never mentioned it again. All Regina knew was that, that evening the ghostly fingers were back and the next morning her inner need was finally met but she hurt and saw blood trickling between her thigh even though it was not her monthly cycle. She never would understand how it got there, only that in the midst of the night she must have entered herself and taken her own purity by accident.

And now, now walking beside this woman, feeling the rage and disappointment radiating from her sleekly cut red and black attire, Regina just hoped this day would be over soon so that she could face her punishment like a woman rather than a child.

"I understand."

Silence seemed to have become the norm as Regina suddenly looked to her side. Her mother was staring at her now. It was an all too familiar gaze, something she wished she had forgotten over time but no. It felt like it possessed her, over took her completely until she could not breathe. But suddenly the malevolence was gone and the once ridged expression changed to that of putrid joy. Confused Regina turned her gaze to see what had transformed her mother's expression so prominently only to gasp as Henry ran up to them, mouth and nose covered in chocolate.

"What took you so long? I have already found five eggs. Look."

He held out his hand, showing rappers rather than the actual eggs. Obviously he had eaten them all already, which was evident from the remains of the fallen eggs now showcased upon his face. For a moment Regina felt the fear return. Fear for Henry and her mother's reaction. She could take anything Cora gave her but she refused to let her boy endure cruelty from her mother which was supposed to be directed at Regina. But before she could speak, her mother's voice beat her to it.

"Such an adorable boy you are,"

Regina blinked. Her mother's words did not sound like her own. They were soft almost loving as the older woman only slightly leaned down and lightly tapped the tip of Henry's nose.

"…but remember indulging in too many sweet things is never a good thing. Don't want you to get a stomach ache, young man, now do we?"

"No. I guess not."

"Good boy."

Cora smiled once more, teeth gleaming in the sun light. It was a smile rivalling all showcased smiles. It almost burned, like fire as it swaddled the earth like a mother would her infant child, except the heat of it made the child scorch and burn into nothingness as the mother laughed on, finding pleasure in her creation and its inevitable destruction. That was what Regina associated with such gestures coming from her mother but here and now, for a brief moment, she could pretend otherwise as Henry gave both of them a smile of fare more value in return.

"Hmmmm mom?"

She did not realize she was staring at him, smiling widely herself, just so happy she could have this time with him.

"Yes Henry?"

"Will you hunt eggs with me? Granma said…uhhmmm other one," he looked at Cora who was watching their interaction very carefully, smiling at him every few minutes as he looked back at Regina. "…that they are going to take a break and Emma-"

Regina interrupted him before he could even finish.

"I would love to Henry."

She then looked at Cora who surprisingly seemed calm and very tranquil as she nodded; knowing full well Regina was asking her permission. It made the older woman smirk, but only for a few moments before looking back at the young boy in front of her.

"Go enjoy your time with your mother."

"Will you be-"

"Yes Regina, I will be quite alright on my own." She looked back at Henry her voice suddenly returning to its icy tone.

"Remember don't eat too many of those chocolate things. They will spoil your appetite," she looked back at Regina for the last time before walking away and saying, "…but what do I know. I am still getting use to the abandon pleasures in this world that are so easy to obtain without even working for them."

Henry looked at the two of them, clearly confused and luckily for Regina, unfazed by the clear disapproval before Cora started walking away. It was a warning to her that was clear. Regina shuddered trying to hold back long suppressed memories from resurfacing. Then her eye caught Henry's gaze looking at Cora and she sighed. It was an odd feeling, knowing she as his mother had both desensitised him against false pleasantries but also set him up to fail in understanding backhand threats against her mother. Inevitably, even though she wanted him to like Cora on some inner level, she knew that he would however never understand just how dangerous she could be and that above all scared Regina to the core.

She quickly straightened her back and looked down at him.

"So how about it. You still want to see if you can find 10 eggs before I do?"

He seemed so surprised at her words that he did not even reply only nodded before running ahead trusting his mother would follow after without hesitation.

…

Emma felt her feet ache as she tried to run in the pair of thin spiked heels. Why did she put these on? Yes they came with the outfit. Yes she wanted to…impress Regina but still. How in hell had she ever been able to walk in these let alone run? After walking two more feet she decided, fuck it, and kicked them off. The tar from the street however gave her no relief as she soon contemplated putting them back on again. But as she continued walking, heels in hand, probably looking like she was doing the walk of shame in broad daylight, she reached her destination. Groaning she wiped the loose grime pebbles off her feet, slipped on the heels once more before pushing open the door of Gold's pawn shop.

She knew he would not be at the Easter Egg Hunt and why would he be? Everyone except of course Belle and his son and she supposed Henry regarded him as a decent person. So why would he 'mingle' with those who would eye him with distain and whisper snide remarks. As she walked through the silent shop, well aware of the faint clicking sound of the hooker heals she heard a sound up front and sure enough the tailored neat picture of Rumpelstiltskin emerged from behind the curtain.

"Didn't you read the sign? We are clo-…oh Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Another person soon followed.

"Rumpel? Oh Emma hi."

"Belle. Gold."

They all nodded but Emma ignored the puzzled look of the girl in front of her.

"We need to talk."

"I don't think we do. See," he moved forward clearly annoyed that she had interrupted…well whatever they were doing. She'd rather not know or think about it "…see Belle and I, we were having a quite breakfast, away from that insufferable racket outside filled with this world's silly traditions. So not to be rude but please leave."

"Rumpel…it's ok…"

"No Belle…it's not. I am so tired of anyone just…"

"Look sorry ok, but it's an emergency. It's Cora."

At this he seemed to pay more attention to her although he clearly wanted her to think otherwise.

"And why would I be concerned with her? Or vice versa. We have made our peace with each other and stay well far away as well. You know old world respect and all."

"Yes well…I'm cashing in my favour and before you ask what favour, you know exactly which one and before I actually say it out loud just think of who would actually hear it as well."

Her eyes did not have to move back to Belle for Rumpel to get the point.

"What does she…"

"Fine. But mark my words…this is the last time."

"Oh I agree completely."

…

"Mom look another one."

She smiled as he ran to her putting yet another egg into the basket she held out for him. Somewhere in-between leaning forward and going down on one knee to help find eggs, the former mayor had become exhausted but she knew it was about something else as well. But, as she tried to ignore the splitting headache forming she told her son that it would be much more fun if she sat on the bench and kept all the chocolates with her so that his hands could be free and find more eggs. Not questioning her motives, he started running around finding one after the other until she was sure none of the other kids were having the luck or determination he was having as he brought her another.

"Good job Henry. Now let's see if you can find even more."

He nodded and quickly ran off again, not tiring of this game at all. It was times like these that she remembered he was in fact still just a child, her little prince. He had been so serious and stern for so long that she sometimes forgot he also needed a break to just have fun.

Fun.

Ha, she thought. Emma was right. It was doing them all a bit of good and now when she looked at Henry, him running around and his mind at work, she saw her, Emma in him. She smiled absently as she thought of the blonde but then looked off to the side. Where had she got off to? Was the costume a bit much? She frowned. Perhaps she had over reacted just a bit. But she could not help it, if she had to admit, it was the first time she had seen a female body exhibitioned so perfectly if even erotically in front of her. Then she shook her head. No. She would not let her desires rule her mind and she tried to look of into the distance. She almost jumped when someone plopped down beside her, almost. Gone was the warm feeling in her abdomen as she looked upon one of the people whom she wanted to see least of all.

"Mr. Cassidy or is it another Mr. Gold now?"

Neal frowned as he shifted uncomfortably, immediately regretting sitting next to her.

"Neal is just fine."

"Is it?"

He seemed to want to ask her to elaborate but she was not finished talking.

"Why are you still here?"

"What? Sitting next to you?"

"In my…in Storybrooke. Thought you had a pretty little life there in New York."

"Yes well. Henry is here and…"

"_Emma_."

She could kick herself for saying the blonde's name the way she did. He did not though pick up on the faint flush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well yeah. She is. And again Henry is here and you know I'm-"

"The person who abandoned him? No need to remind me."

"That is not-"

"What did you think to accomplish by sitting here next to me Mr. Cassidy?"

"Nothing…I just thought seeing as Henry is…"

"No."

"…my son."

"No he is not. He is mine."

"You can't just lay claim to him because…"

"And you can? Listen to me, for I am not going to say this again. Stay away from me and.."

"Mom look five more. Oh hey dad."

"Hey buddy. Having a great time?"

"Yes. Great fun. Want to help me find more?  
At this Regina swallowed. She could not handle this. Not with the idea of her being pushed off to the side as he called this thing his father. He was not that. He was just the biological entity which happened to be the extra 'y' chromosome in Henry. Nothing more. She looked at the two of them, not caring to listen to this Neal person's false words of parenting. Enjoying the good while running from the bad. That was not parenting. She suddenly found herself standing up on shaking legs.

"Mom?" He looked at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah Regina, you ok?"

And she was very sure at that moment if Henry was not present that she would have slapped that confounded grin off of his face. She gave Henry the most sincere smile she could muster before replying.

"Yes Henry. I'm just going to go find my mother. I'll be back soon ok."

"Ok. Will see you later at Granny's then?"

"Yes of course."

"Great ok I'm going to get more eggs. Then I'm done. Promise."

He ran off again and left Regina and Neal alone. She was turning herself away from him but before she went she whispered to Neal. "Don't think for and instant that we are friends Mr. Cassidy. You may hold the title of his so called father but you will never be his real parent."

"Oh just keep talking lady. You hold no actual legal ground. And if you threaten me again, I will file full custody along with Emma."

Her eyes darkened.

"Just try. Go on I dare you and see what happens. But mark my words. Not even your father will be able to protect you from my wrath once I'm through with you. And by the way, I am no lady. I am a Queen."

And with that she turned on her heels and started walking away from the festival to her old office. She would not be played a fool. Regina Mills was no body's fool and she would find the legal documents and shove it into that spawn of an imp's face if it was the last thing she did. But unknown to Regina, two dark orbs followed her every move even when the brunette disappeared into a pull of purple smoke.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

…

Cora's eyes carefully watched the interaction between Regina and the young man. She was amused at first, realizing that Rumpel had indeed found his son even if her gift was a ploy to get him out of sight while she searched for the dagger. That task was however drawn into a quick halt for, in a moment of weakness, it was not what Regina wanted anymore. Her daughter asked, no practically begged her to stop her quest and seeing as she was working towards the long run to win Regina back, she reluctantly stopped her pursuit. Well for now at least. Cora even contemplated getting rid of this Neal person as a silent revenge towards Rumpel for boasting around this town saying he had won yet again but when she found out this man was also Henry's father things started to become complicated. So now listening to their communication, Cora had finally found use for him.

_The saviour._

He needed to direct his attention to her and take Henry along with him. And oh was Cora going to make sure he complied without him even knowing. Even now he was talking with the words planted in his mind when he and Cora had their little discussion just a few moments before. She inquired about his interests in the blonde and his child and he expressed how he did want to move back to New York along with them. It was so easy to assure him that the Swan girl wanted the same and as he left with a dim witted smile on his face, still not even realizing with whom he had conversed, she simply smiled a cold collected one of her own and disappeared into the shadows to watch her plan unfold.

And oh was it unfolding nicely. The stupid man was actually threatening her daughter out in the open. It was comical actually to see him flinch at her venom only to edge her on even more. Regina had also willingly taken the bait and was neatly walking into her trap which would unfold within the next few days. Then as her daughter disappeared Cora waited a few moments before following her but just before she could be enveloped in her own cloud of purple smoke a strong hand was placed upon her shoulders.

Turning her head ever so slightly, more out of habit than anticipation her lips strained into a diminished smile.

"Hello dearie."

"Rumpel. There you are. Have not seen you all morning."

"And for good reason"

"Yes. Tell me, how is your child bride doing?"

"Oh I assure you Belle is very much a woman, more than you are."

"Oh Rumpel dear, there is no need to take offence. I was merely paying you a compliment. I know how you like them young."

At this he flinched but quickly recovered with a smirk of his own.

"As do you."

She did not care to analyse his little riddles today so her smile changed into that of distain.

"What is it you want?"

…

It was not difficult to break into her old office at all. She had thought about simply using her magic to transfer herself into the room but then thought against it. The alarm, the one she personally had modified and constructed before her magic was back, was state of the art and very quick to respond to intruders. She smirked as she slowly entered the final code into the alarm and heard the faint beep indicating it was switched off.

Typical.

They had not even changed the alarm pass code or keys since she left it.

Armatures.

She sighed as she supposed that their lazy incompetence was her gain and she easily opened the door and switched on the main light. She always enjoyed how even in the day she needed the artificial lighting to light up the room. It was built and constructed in a way that if it was needed she could have seclusion and darkness especially on those days she needed to rest without any prying eyes when Henry was just an infant. She even put a crib in the room so that when her son took his nap she herself could find a comfortable spot on the office couch and close her eyes. He was a noisy little thing so she would take any time to rest when he was down. She half smiled as she thought of those days and the custom made crib, the crib which was now long out of use as it hung from the sealing of the garage.

Henry.

That was why she was here and she immediately snapped out of her daze. There was no time for nostalgia and she briskly walked to her filing cabinets which stored needed documents of importance. She knew what she needed and knew exactly where and which document it was. All she had to do now was…

"Regina?"

The brunette suddenly turned around, startled at the sudden invasion. Her expression of surprise however instantly turned into anger when she saw the confused looking expression of Emma Swan standing in the doorway. Why was the blonde here? She rolled her eyes. The nerve of him…whatever that person meant to Emma, sending her to fight his battle.

"What do you want Miss Swan? And what are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing?"

"None of your business."

"It is actually. The alarm it.."

"Didn't go off? Yes. You people did not even think of changing it or updating the security. Typical, just leaving it up to chance and…wait. If the alarm didn't go off how did you…"

"Know that there was someone in here? Regina I'm the sheriff and even though the alarm may be the same, we installed motion sensors which went off when you entered the building."

At this Regina frowned. Had the blonde actually done something practical?

"Oh. I see."

"Yes."

They stared at each other a moment before Emma pointed to the files in Regina's hand.

"What's that?"

"It does hmmm…" The older woman cleared  
her throat suddenly realizing she was staring at Emma's legs. The blonde was still wearing the confounded costume, although Regina's blazer covered her partially, the former mayor could still see Emma's muscular thighs, "..it does not concern you. Not now at least." Regina looked at the forms in her hand, tapping them absently. "I have to look over these documents before sending them to-"

"Well can it wait?"

"And why should I-"

"We were looking for you, you know. "

"We?" Regina blinked at this but then her lips pursed.

"We as in you and that other person."

"Who?"

Seeing the confusion form with such clarity on Emma's face Regina rolled her eyes once more. She had no time for this woman's idiocy. It enraged her so easily sometimes and thinking back at the conversation she had with Mr. Cassidy, this was another of those times her anger took the lead.

"Who do you think? He merely waltzes into this town, lays claim that he is in fact suddenly a father and thinks that-"

"Neal?"

"Yes. Him. Rumpel's son. Do try and keep up Miss Swan. And mind you what an exemplary addition to our family tree adding him to the mix."

At this Emma was confounded. Why was she so upset about Neal? She knew of Rumpel and Regina's on going rivalry even after their so called truce, hell everyone in town knew about their age old feud. But what Emma could not understand was her anger towards Neal.

"Why are you so-"

"What? Against that imp's spawn laying claim to my son?! "

"Wow Regina. Calm down."

"I am…" she felt her fists clench, the papers in her hand folding with them before she let out a slow breath, sneering at Emma. "…I am. Calm."

"Ok sorry but seriously Regina. Yes fine, Neal. He is here. But he is Henry's dad and neither you nor I can change that ok. But that does not…"

"He is nothing to him. And how dare you just make decisions without even-"

"Discussions? Regina what are you talking about? And why are you so angry?"

"Angry? Oh Miss Swan I have not even begun to be angry." She stepped closer.

"You dare pretend everything is fine between us, between my son and I. Mean while you make plans, behind my back no less, to take Henry away from me. And then you have the nerve to-"

"What?! Regina no I am not. Where is all this…"

"That person made it very clear that he is…"

"Look… it's something we have to deal with yes but believe me Regina no one is going to take Henry away from you. I promise."  
Regina's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You say that now but just wait. The moment you to start settling down and start choosing matching his and hers place settings to add to your family, he will.."

"Wow Regina. Who said anything about-"

"He did. Your boyfriend or whatever he is to you. And might I add you have terrible taste in men."

"Oh my God. You're insufferable Regina."  
Insufferable. Me? Then pray dear God what are you then?

"What? Me? I-I damnit Regina I don't even know why you are so…"

"Do you think it's easy for me you idiot?"

Emma suddenly stopped talking as she looked at the woman before her. The anger seemed to have changed into that of sadness almost disappointment but Emma could not be sure. She had never been good at reading finer emotions. Primal ones like happiness, anger and fear, yes for they were what helped her catch people as a bails bonds person for it seemed that was what they traded in. But other than that she was oblivious on such a level that she herself sometimes did not understand or realize it. But now, standing so close to Regina, her senses seemed to be poked and prodded by all sorts of mixed feelings as she saw the hurt so blatantly etched on this usually regal woman's face. Emma swallowed, trying to speak but she could not even get a word in as Regina continued.

"I am his mother too you know. I took care of him his entire life but now suddenly I'm not good enough anymore because Henry and I do not share blood?"

"Regina I-"

"No. Let me finish," her hand moved to her own chest, tapping it a few times as if to calm her beating heart. But it did not seem to work. "Then there is you…and up until you went and dressed up in…this…this…"

Emma winced; completely misinterpreting Regina's words of hidden attraction as actually being disgusted with her in the bunny outfit. And at this the blonde suddenly lashed out at Regina without thinking.

"Well excuse me. I'm so fucking sorry I messed up ok. But you are making way too much out of this bunny thing. I can't help that my so called 'indecent exposure' is making you uncomfortable!"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Look if other people are giving you trouble-"

"It's not them."

"What?"

"You don't get it do you? Really Miss Swan you are sometimes the most insensible person I know. You make me so angry sometimes… but not as much as when I am thinking of you and that man together….that I have to pretend everything will be alright. And I was actually doing fine, keeping my emotions in check before this morning's incident. How am I supposed to concentrate when you are walking around town like this? Do you know how hard it is for me to ignore you? Not look at you or not want to touch…"

She stopped, her hand moving to clasp over her mouth eyes widening.

"Regina?"

Emma's eyes widened in turn. There was no way that Regina felt the same way the blonde did or even thought about her in that way. Or even desired her let alone like women. But as Emma continued looking into the fearful eyes of the older woman, the blonde gasped. Regina then started shaking her head and Emma could only barely hear the words the brunette spoke.

"No. No. No."

She tried to move away but found that she could not pass Emma without touching her. The blonde also took a step forward, hand reaching out to show the brunette that everything was ok but it was taken in the worst possible way as Regina suddenly dropped the files and stepped back, her back hitting the cabinets.

"Regina..I..it's ok."

"No. No it's not. Get away from me."

"I-I…"

"Please just…don't."

"It's ok. There's nothing wrong with liking…women."

"No there is…there is."

"Hey slow down a bit."

"God if she knew."

"Who?"

"I-I…"

"I see.."

"No. No you don't..see. No.."

"Yes I do. It's your moth-…Cora. Does she?"

"I…no…yes. No."

At this the blonde sighed. She tried not to move closer but also not back down.

"Regina, you're not making any sense."

"And you are?"

"I just…you know this is just…"

"What? A shock?"

"Well yes."

"God you're unbearable Miss Swan."

"There you go again Regina, insulting me rather than…"

"What, looking at you?"

"Well if you put it that way. I don't mind..."

"You?"

"Yes. I actually like…"

"No."

"What?"

"Don't even say it."

"What that I …"

"No. I will not hear it. I'm leaving."

"Regina no. I'm sorry. Stop, please don't just…"

"Let go of me."

"No. We need to talk about…"

"I said let go!"

And as Emma tried to reason with her once more, Regina suddenly tried to use her magic to get away and in doing so set off the blonde's magic as well. The blast hit them so hard that they toppled onto the ground, forcing Regina on her back and Emma right on top of her.

This finally seemed to calm Regina down for a few moments. They simply looked at each other. Emma then realized their breathing were ragged as both their eyes widened at the sudden sexual tension reaching its highest mark, bodies pressing harder together. But not one of them dared move or speak. It was like both of them were trapped in time and the person to move first would inevitably break this sudden bond between them. Then of course Emma's leg started to cramp and when she tried to shift a sudden moan escaped Regina.

What the hell?

Emma blinked, thinking she heard wrong but as she looked down she saw it. The blonde's leg was in-between Regina's skirt and was actually grinding against the former mayor's crotch. Panic immediately took form as Emma started to apologize.

"Sorry I did not mean to…"

But as the blonde tried to get up she did it again and it made Regina gasp in such a way that it caused the younger woman to pause. And then, when she looked down she saw it.

Lust.

Not Fear.

Not Anger.

But pure lust.

Regina was not trying to stop her or trying to get away at all and Emma could swear that she felt the brunette pressing against her, giving her permission, almost pleading with her to do it again. Then without thinking Emma did just that and started grinding harder against Regina's core.

She was rewarded with Regina arching her back and actually opening her legs more and at this Emma did not stop. Her knee moved harder against the flushed body of the woman underneath her and oh did she enjoy her responses. Soft yet jolted whimpers and moans were pouring out of Regina. And she could feel it. The brunette was wet, soaked as the younger woman's knee basically made direct contact with the former mayor's clit. She moaned again her hands moving to Emma's hips, pulling her closer. It was intoxicating and before Emma could stop herself her hands moved to grab Regina's breasts, squeezing them through her blouse.

"Emma."

Came the soft whisper mixed with a moan. She looked down but Regina showed no indication that she wanted the blonde to stop so she did it again this time her hand slid past the smooth material until she found the laced sloped of Regina's breasts. Emma licked her lips. This was beyond what she could have dreamed or hopped for. Here on the floor of Regina's former office, she was actually touching Regina Fucking Mills. Not just as a fantasy but a reality and God did it feel real as she squeezed her a few more times.

"Hmmmm yessss."

Combining the grinding and the groping, Emma would never have imagined this did it for the brunette but when she then suddenly felt her own need arise to kiss her. She bent down lips so close but before the blonde could lean forward Regina grabbed her neck and crushed them together. It was a searing kiss. One of need and want all packed into small bursts of energy and moans as breathing was not important anymore. When they finally broke the kiss Emma's hands were back to feeling Regina's breasts and when she actually managed to open the blouse more, she was able to touch ample of olive skin and started kissing down Regina's abdomen. But then suddenly she stopped.

Should they be doing this? Her pausing caused Regina to also look up at her. She was heaving, panting heavily.

And at that moment Emma's cell rang. Regina's former office was suddenly filled with the sound of Epica's 'Storm the Sorrow' blaring in full blast and that was all it took.

The brunette suddenly pushed the blonde away, standing on shaking legs as Emma reluctantly answered her phone.

"H-hello…No. Mary Margret… slowdown. Yes I know I said I would be right back. But. I-I…hmmm yes she is here."

Regina then looked at the blonde still trying to get herself under control.

"I'll tell her and yes. Granny's. Yes…big family lunch got it. Ok bye."

When she hung up Regina was the first to speak.

"This was a mistake. I should never have."

"Hey it's ok. Listen hmmmm we don't have to talk about this…right now. No Regina listen. My mom…she said that Henry was looking for us…for you. He wants you to come to the diner as well."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? It's just a silly gathering and I will not do anything inappropriate. It would mean a lot to the kid."

Regina seemed to think it over, the face moving from scenario to scenario until the answer was clear. She would agree but pretend not to enjoy it.

"Fine but only because it is for Henry."

That was all she said even though her eyes showed that she would rather want to run away.

"Yes. Great ok hmmm let's go."

Emma then turned to go but was cut off by Regina.

"Miss Swan wait…"

"Regina again I'm…"

"Thank you."

Emma did not register it until she looked back at Regina.

"For what?"

"Not letting it look like we were actually fighting this morning."

She started picking up the files, holding them close as if they would shield her from and of what she felt.

"Ah well you already did but hey thank you for thanking me though…it was my bad. I did not listen properly."

"Indeed. You did not."

"Hey."

"What? You admitted to it."

Then Regina looked off into the distance.

"You think he really believed you…that we were not fighting?"

Emma stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"No. No I think he knows but hey he's a smart kid. I would be worried if he did not figure it out. But," she looked at Regina, knowing the way the brunette's shoulders were slightly slumping that she was hurting, "…he's a good kid Regina, you raised him well. And I think he can also see we are trying."

At this the older woman looked back at her.

"Yes…I suppose."

Emma nodded.

"And I think he was giving us a chance to just have…you know fun today."

They both looked at each other. It was nice, just agreeing and somehow in-between the discord Emma realized how nice it actually was to just have a conversation with this woman. She liked how the edges of Regina's lips would fight with herself to not smile but then give in regardless creating a blossoming picture. She liked how the brunette would sometimes sweep her elegant fingernails through the dark tresses even though it was never in her face. Emma loved how they would just look at each other and…but somewhere however in the back of her mind something told her to stop this. This was not a good idea. She could not have feelings for this woman who probably wanted to kill her most of the time. And then there was Henry. She blinked and then smiled, remembering what he had said.

"So how about it?"

"What?

"Have fun. The three of us as a fam- …you know something like friends until we figure this out."

At this the brunette suddenly laughed. It started low and soft but bubbled its way up.

"Fine well how about this. Like Henry said the last one to find 10 eggs losses. I'm sure there are still a few of them left after the kids got bored. Well just make it five or something."

"Oh don't challenge me to something you are inevitably going to lose at Miss Swan"

"Emma."

"What?"

"Just…call me Emma for today ok. It will help mellow things out with Henry. Make him believe we are…well friends or something."

"Ah yes…friends…alright. But don't think I'm going to go soft on you….Emma."

"I would be worried if you did your majesty."

"I never lose."

"And I always win at games."

"Careful dear. You have no idea what I'm capable off."

It was not said with malice and somehow it actually sounded far more erotic than intended. Emma found that the blazer was making her heat up.

"Then show me."

And with that they left the office without another word.

…


End file.
